Reichstag of the German Empire
|leader1_type = Emperor |leader1 = Frederick II |party1 = |election1 = 1 Jun 2007 |leader2_type = Vice-Chancellor |leader2 = Gavin Jones |party2 = N/A |election2 = July 2009 |members = 6 |p_groups = Independent, Centralist Party, Imperial Monarchist Party |election3 = November 2009 |meeting_place = Reichstag, Pruβen Reich |website = }} The Reichstag no longer plays any part in the governing or day to day operations of The German Empire. This article refers to the Reichstag under the previous Empire. The Reichstag of the German Empire is the main deliberative body of the German Empire and one of the central organs of the Imperial government. Consisting of six Reichstag deputies, the legislature debates on various legislation that is proposed in the Reichstag or by the general membership in the Imperial Diet. The Reichstag is elected on the dates as according to the Constitution of the German Empire, which declares that the legislature will be elected every two months on the twenty-fifth of said month. The term of the Reichstag Deputies begins on the first of the new month following the election. The Reichstag votes on legislation for the Imperial Government of the German Empire. All bills passed by the Reichstag must be signed by the German Emperor and Imperial Chancellor within the period of ten days or they are considered void and vetoed. The number of representatives in the Reichstag, otherwise known as Reichstag Deputies, is dictated by the German Emperor, and can only be changed every two months. In the event of dissolution of the Reichstag, a new elections shall take place two days before the end of the month, and Reichstag Deputies announced on the first day of the new month. To be eligible for the position of Reichstag Deputy the citizen must announce their candidacy at least 24 hours prior to the election. Candidates cannot currently hold the position of Imperial Minister or Field Marshal. The candidates must have served the German Empire for a period of two weeks prior to election day, this clause can be waived with a letter of recommendation from the German Emperor or Imperial Chancellor. The letter of recommendation must cite exact reasons for the waiver. In the event that a member of the Reichstag is removed or resigns, the Reichstag is required to announce the open position for a period of 48 hours, during which citizens may publicly announce their intent to be considered. At the end of this period, the Reichstag will appoint a replacement deputy with a majority vote and the approval of the German Emperor. The Reichstag must appoint a new deputy within a period of no greater then five days from the resignation or removal of said named deputy. The citizens of the German Empire have the full right to propose ideas which can be passed forward to the Reichstag. In order for a proposed idea to be brought forward to the Reichstag, the proposed idea must have three more votes for it than against it, and it should have more than ten votes for its approval in order to be forwarded to the Reichstag. The Reichstag then votes on the proposed Bill, needing a majority vote, then it will be forwarded to the German Emperor who can either approve it, or send it back. Parties in the Reichstag * The Imperial Monarchist Party 6 of 6 Reichstag Seats * The Centralist Party 0 of 6 Reichstag Seats Category:The German Empire